Death of Sonic the Hedgehog 1
by Misfit2588
Summary: Set in an alternate Archie/Sonic universe.10 years have past since the last days of the Robotnik Wars, and the defeat of Dr. Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters have grown up; many of them having kids, and have continued to maintain peace on Mobius, but fate has a cruel sense of humor, and when an old nemesis pops up, Sonic is w the Freedom Fighters must press on.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Robotnik:For years I've tried,but have come up empty-handed(gasp)He has managed to dodge every trap,thwart every plan I've ever concocted(gasp),and honestly,bested my cohorts at their own abilities

Robotnik was in a dark room,and hooked to dozens of life support starined to continue as he sat in his seat.

Robotnik:That is why I've called upon you to do me this favor before I pass on to the next life…KILL THAT HEDGEHOG!

He let out a vicious cough then sat back in his chair,taking deep breaths.

On the other side of the room was sat with his legs crossed propped up on a monitor as he puffed on a cigarette grinning.

Scourge:"Sounds like somthin' I'd enjoy,but what do I get outta the deal!?"

Robotnik:"The satisfaction of killing that annoying rodent…No offense!"

Scourge waved off the remark as Robotnik continued…

Robotnik:"And control of what's left of the Eggman Empire!"

Scourge:"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Robotnik didn't understand why Scourge found it so funny.

Robotnik(gasp)"You misinterpret what I meant!You take temporary control of my empire(gasp)While I finish my master plan!"

Scourge:"Ho yeah,and what's that!?"

Robotnik:"We will discuss that when you've completed the job!"

Scourge flicked the cigarette against the wall.

Scourge:"Eh,I guess I could do it,but this better be legit!"

Robotnik:"I should be asking you the same thing,now go,and make sure you inform me when it's done!"

Scourge:"Yeah,yeah!He'll get what's comin' to him!"

He walked out of the room through an automatic door.

Robotnik relaxed in his seat.

Robotnik:"Finally(gasp)I will have the last laugh!"

Death of Sonic the Hedgehog Part One  
The sun rose over Hedgehog Palace,throwing beams of light on everything in its path.

Sonic was sound to sleep in the master bedroom.

Suddenly his son Sonic Jr. busted through the door with a gleeful smile on his face.

Sonic Jr.:"Dad!Dad!Huh?…"

He noticed his father was sleeping,and ran over to the bed,took a flying leap,and landed on his stomach.

Sonic:"WHOooa!"

Sonic woke up in pain with his son sitting in his face.

Sonic Jr.:"Today's the day!Today's the day!"

Sonic looked at him yawning,and wiping his eyes.

Sonic:"Today's the day for what?"

Sonic Jr.:"Remember you said you'd take me fishing on my fifth birthday!?"

Sonic:"I did?Oh yeah,I did!"

Sonic Jr. started hopping on the bed from left to right over his father's stomach.

Sonic Jr.:"Well,come on!come on!get up!"

Sonic(giggling)"Alright!Alright,gimme a second!"

Sonic Jr. jumped off the bed,and ran out the room with his arms spreaded like an airplane.

Sally walked in the room,barely dodging her highly-active son,as he dashed past her legs.

Sonic Jr.:"Comin' through,Mom!"

Sally:"Hey!"

She shook her head,then her attention back on her husband.

Sally:"I swear,that boy is becoming more,and more like you every day!"

Sonic laid in bed watching her as she swayed her hips toward him.

Sonic(smiling)"What can I say,the kid is a chip of the ol' block."

Sally(giggling)"You are so full of yourself."

She laid in the bed next to him.

Sonic:"That's why you love me"

Sonic leaned in,and gave Sally a long erotic rubbed her fingers through his spiked hair ,and let out a low moan.

Sally:"We keep this up and we'll be planning two birthdays"

Sonic:"Sounds good to me"

Sonic Jr.:"Eewwww!"

They looked to the bedroom door to find Sonic Jr. standing with two fishing rods in his hand.

Sally:"Hm,I better get downstairs,everyone should be here soon"

Sonic:"Yeah"

Sally walked out of the room,looking back at Sonic with a devilish smirk on her face.

Sonic Jr.:"All set Dad!"

Sonic:"Yeah! I comin!"

Sonic finally jumped out of bed,and started out of the room with his son skipping in front of him.

They went entire area was decorated for Sonic Jr.'s birthday party.

Sonic Jr.:"Wooow! This is way past cool!"

The walls were decorated with blue balloons,and banners saying"Happy Fifth birthday".

Sonic:"Yeah!Sal,and her assistant really out did themselves!"

They noticed Sally standing at the front door laughing,and talking with a few guest looked,and saw the two of them coming down the stairway.

Sally:"Oh!here they are now!"

Both Sonic,and his son,began to smile when they saw their friends at the door.

Sally's twin sister,Sabrina,was the first to greet Sonic with a hug.

Sabrina:"Hey,Blue!you've been treating my sister well?"

Sonic:"The!What don't I do for her!"

He waved at Shadow ,who stood beside Sabrina,but only managed to get a stern head nod from the black hedgehog.

Sabrina looked down at Sonic Jr.,and bent to his eye level with a smile on her face.

Sabrina:"And how's my favorite nephew today!?"

Sonic jr.:"Great!"

Sabrina:"Good!Now your uncle Shadow,and I went through a lot of trouble to get these gifts for you,so enjoy them,okay!?"

Sabrina gestured her son,Warp,a young hedgehog with blue fur,and black stripes,to bring over a gift,and her daughter,Lena,a young chipmunk that resembled her mother,to bring over the other gift.

Sabrina:"Now children,what do you say?"

Lena:"Happy birthday,Sonic!"

Sabrina frowned at Warp as he stood silent with his arms crossed,looking like his father.

She stood up,and nudged Shadow's arm.

Shadow:"Huh!Hey!"

He flicked Warp's ear with his fingers.

Warp:"OWW!Happy birthday…sonic"

They then saw Tails,and Cream with their children coming up the road,along with Knuckles,Julie-su,and their kids.

Tails:"Hey everybody!We make too late!?"

Sonic walked over to greet his comrades, while the women went to join Sally by the door.

Sonic:"Nah,this party's just getting' started!You guys hear anything from Rouge,or Bunnie?"

Knuckles:"Well,Rouge,and Shriek had to attend Valentina's spelling bee today,and Bunnie said she was busy with Lilly…Everyone else just told me they couldn't make it,but they send their love!"

Sonic:"Ah well!Me,and Jr. gotta get movin' anyways,it's almost noon already!"

Tails:"We'll see ya,Sonic!"

Sonic:"Hey,don't wait up for us!"

Sally stood in the doorway.

Sally:"Alright everybody,inside so we can get this started!"

She watched Sonic Jr. as he ran over to his father,and leaned against the doorway with her arms was happy with Sonic as a husband,but even more so as a smiled as they began to walk away,but noticed a change in the weather.

The wind began to blow,and clouds were moving in from the couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Sally:"Sonic!?"

He turned around to see what was the matter.

Sally:"I…I love you!"

He smiled at her,and kept walking with Sonic Jr.

Sally walked into the palace,but continued to look back at Sonic as if it would be her last time seeing him.

Sonic,and his son walked through Knothole city.

Random Mobian 1:"Wow! Look who it is!"

Random Mobian 2:"Sonic?Hurry and get an autograph!"

A small crowd followed behind smiled at his son rubbing his head,waving at on-lookers as they watched him Mobians in their apartments watched from their windows as their beloved hero.

Sonic Jr. was astonished by how the people reacted to his father presence in the city.

Sonic Jr.:"Daddy,why is everybody acting all funny like this!?"

Sonic:Ah,cause I did 'em a few favors!"

Sonic Jr.:"Like buy them stuff!?"

Sonic(chuckling)"Yeah,somethin' like that!"

Scourge watched from atop a building as the crowd gathered around Sonic for autographs,puffing on a cigarette.

Scourge:"How sweet,father…and child!(puffs on his cigarette)Don't worry kid,I'll make it quick,and clean!"

He threw down the cigarette,and stomped it with his foot,as he walked away.

The two Sonic's made it to the tranquil Lake of quickly set up their gear on the verdant coastline.

Sonic:"Alright,first thing first!you gotta know what bait to use!"

He pulled out a container of beef franks,chopped up into pieces,and put some on his hook.

Sonic Jr.:"Hot dog meat?"

Sonic:"Sure,I've learned that I'm not the only one who enjoys a good chili dog every once in a while!"

The two of them laughed as they casted out their fishing lines,gazing across the the river was the sprawling city of Mobotropolis,once home to Sally's family.

Sonic could feel the wind blowing harder,and clouds coming in overhead.

Sonic:"Huh!?"

They then heard whistling coming from behind turned around to find Scourge walking slowly toward them.

Scourge(Whistling the "Happy birthday"song)

Sonic,and his son jumped to their feet.

Scourge stopped whistling right before the end of the song.

Scourge:"Big Blue!Lil' Blur!"

Sonic frowned at the sight of his green doppleganger,and kneeled down to Sonic Jr.

Sonic:"Son listen to me,and listen well!I want you to run home as fast as you can,and tell Mommy that Daddy is talking to a friend!"

Sonic Jr.:"But,Dad!"

Sonic:"No buts,go now!"

Sonic Jr. dropped his rod,and ran off quickly.

Scourge looked at Sonic with a devilish grin.

Scourge:"I'm hurt,You don't call,you don't write…You never even sent me a Claire's Day gift!"

Sonic:"What do you want here,Scourge!?"

The winds began to howl as Scourge paced back,and forth.

Scourge:"Nothin',just came to see what you good up-standing creatures have been up to these past few years,and judgin' by the kid…I'd say you and Sally have been up to a whole lot!"

Sonic:"Don't you have your own stooges to hang around,and bother!?"

Scourge:"Heh-heh!To be honest they annoyed the hell outta me with their constant fuck-ups…Sooo,I did what I do best!"

Sonic:"You bastard,you killed them…What about Fiona!?"

He looked at Sonic through his sunglasses with a sinister grin.

Scourge:"I off'd her years ago!"

Sonic(surprised expression)"What!"

Scourge:"Don't gimme that look!We all knew the bitch had it comin'!"

Sonic stood with an expression of hatred toward Scourge as the rain began to fall.

Scourge:"But we've got more important things to worry about,like why I'm really here!"

Scourge lunged toward Sonic with great speed.

Sonic quickly braced himself,as Scourge unleashed a flurry of claw attacks.

In the middle of his strikes,Sonic managed to grab one of his hands,and countered with few solid punches to Scourges face.

Scourge backed away letting out a low then grabbed Sonic by his arms,spun into a high-speed cyclone,and tossed him across the lake,like a pebble skipping water.

Scourge followed up with a light speed dash into Sonic's gut,launching him into the base of a sky scraper in Mobotropolis.

He stepped back and looked at Sonic,who was pulling himself up from the rubble.

Scourge:"Damn,I knew you past your prime,but I didn't think it would be this easy!"

He began to walk toward chaos energy flowed around him.

Scourge:"Come on,Blue!Show me why I hate you so much!"

Citizens around the area stopped,and watched in closed his eyes,and tightened his fist.

Sonic:"You want it,you got it asshole!"

A blinding flash of gold light formed around him,and with a loud battle cry,Sonic turned into his famed Super Sonic form.

Scourge(Taking off his sunglasses)"Now it's getting' good!"

Meanwhile Sonic Jr. returned to Hedgehog Palace.

Sonic Jr.:"Mommy!Mommy!"

Sally,and the other sat under a covered patio watching the rain as it fell.

Sally:"Sonic!?Oh, your all wet!"

She wiped the rain water from his head with the sleeve of her shirt.

Sally:"Where's your father,and why are you here by yourself!?"

Sonic:"He told me to come back,and tell you he was talking to a friend!"

Knuckles,and Shadow gave her a suspicious look.

Sally:"What did this friend look like!"

Sonic Jr.:"He looked just like Dad,but his hair was green!"

Sally's heart sank when she heard that.

Knuckles,and Shadow were already out the door with Sabrina,and Julie-su following behind them.

Sally:"Sonic,stay here!Tails?Can you,and Cream manage thing till we get back!?"

Tails:"Sure thing,Sal!"

Cream:"We'll be fine with the kids"

Sally ran out the door,into the rain without giving it a second thought.

Sally(thinking)"Of all days why did it have to be this one!"

Back in Mobotropolis,Sonic weaved between buildings as he chased after two jet fighters they flew through the city with blinding speed.

Scourge barrel-rolled over on his back,facing Sonic,and held his hand out.

Scourge:"Chaos Revolver!"

Suddenly a barrage of energy balls flew from his hand at Sonic,knocking him back.

He shook of the attack,and continued after increased his speed,and caught up with him.

Scourge could see that Sonic was sighted a building he was flying toward,and charged strait through it,sending glass,and debris falling to the ground below.

Sonic slowed his speed,and flew around the building.

Scourge:"You're so predictable!"

Sonic looked up,and flew at him with bursting speed,charging into the green menace,and engaging in a close-combat dogfight.

Sally,and the others could see the action from the outskirts of Knothole.

Sally(panting)"We have…to hurry!"

In the skies over Mobotropolis,Sonic was locked into a brawl with fired punches at each other causing a thunderous blast of energy with each impact.

Scourge tried to hit Sonic in the face,his punch was dodged,and he was knocked out by Sonic,sending him falling to a building rooftop below them.

He crashed with a loud bang as Sonic landed in front of him.

Sonic:"Who put you up to this!?"

Scourge slowly got rain soaked his green fur,and his leather jacket was tattered from the impact.

Sonic:"I know you're not smart enough to do things on your own"

Scourge:"Weeell,let's just say its someone who's been wantin' this for a long,long time!"

Sonic:"Robotnik!?"

Scourge fired a powerful blast of energy at Sonic,knocking off the tried to fly,but Scourge hopped on his back,and wrapped his legs around Sonic's held his head down as the two of them fell to the street below.

They smash in the ground with so much force they cause a small tremor.

Scourge grabbed Sonic's head.

Scourge(whispering)"Send Fiona my regards"

Without hesitation Scourge snapped Sonic's surrounding crowd gasped in shock as the body of their savior went golden fur faded back to blue as his body hit the ground.

Scourge looked around at the crowd with a feeling of devious joy.

Scourge:"How's that,the coup de grace,ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Shadow saw Scourge,and sped toward fist glowed with a red aura as he leaped at him,but the green hedgehog moved with blinding speed to the rooftop nearby.

Shadow glared at him,his red eyes locked on Sonic's murderer.

Shadow:"Damn"

Scourge spoke into his wrist-comm.

Robotnik:"Is it done!?"

Scourge:"Bagged and tagged!"

He disappeared in a white flash.

Shadow looked down at Sonic's body.

Shadow:"Oh fuck"

Knuckles:"Shadow!"

He turned to see Knuckles,and Sabrina running toward him.

Shadow quickly grabbed Sabrina before she could see Sonic's terrible fate,and gave her a long hug,but it was too covered her mouth as the tears began to pour out of her eyes.

Sabrina:"Oh Aurora(gasp)Why!why!why!?"

Knuckles turned his head away from the lifeless body of his fallen saw Sally,and Julie-su walking over to him.

He ran over to stop her from seeing the demise of her husband.

Knuckles:"Sally,um…Why don't you head back home!"

Sally:"What's wrong?"

Knuckles:"Just please,go home!Me,and Shadow will take care of things here just—"

Sally shoved him out of the could tell by the way Shadow held Sabrina,while she was crying ,that something was wrong.

Julie-su saw the body,and quickly went to grab Sally's arm,but she pulled away.

Julie-su:"Sal,he's right!Me,you,and Sabrina should head back!"

Sally walked over to the side of Sonic's body,and plopped down next to him on her knees.

Her mouth hung open as she looked him over.

Her eyes welled-up with began shaking,and breathing harder.

Sally"NOOOOOOOOOOooooo!"

Her blood-curdling scream could be heard all over the grabbed his lifeless gloved hand,and buried her head into his side.

Sally"NO!PLEASE NO!(gasp)NOT LIKE THIS!"

The crowd watched as their queen cried for their fallen king.

The rain fell harder,but no one paid it any death of Sonic was a greater issue,than water falling from the sky.

One week later…

A street in Mobotropolis was lined thousands of citizens as they watched a convoy of one hundred men and women walk down the middle of the road.

It was Sonic's funeral.

Sally stood at the front of the convoy,wearing a black dress,with her hair braided into a Jr. walked beside her wearing black suit,confused by what was happening.

She walked with her head up trying not to show any looked left,and right at those who stood in the crowd as the convoy continued it trek to the Royal Garden Cemetery.

She noticed Cream,and Tails first,with their daughter,Kira,hugging her father's turned her head away as she bounced baby Miles in her arms.

Knuckles cried with rubbed his head while he used his arm to wipe his children Murkeria,who was now wearing a torn dress,fought with her brother ,Vyate.

Farther up the road,Sally saw Shadow trying to keep his silent demeanor,looking at Sonic's casket as it floated by on a hovering platform,lined with hundreds of flowers around wrapped her arms around his waist,and leaned her head on his shoulder,as she wept looked up at his face,and noticed a tear falling down his stood silent,wearing a skirt similar to her mothers,while Warp exchanged funny faces with Sonic Jr.

Rotor stood shaking his head in was highly upset that he couldn't help his friend when he needed turned,and walked away into the crowd,limping with his cane in hand.

Amy Rose stood with her daughter,Jenna,and cousin Rob'o,who removed his hood out of respect for Sonic.

Bunni cried while her daughter,Lilly wiped her mother's eyes to stop her make-up from running. Antoine stood at attention,saluting Sonic as he passed.

The Chaotix stood with their wives,and bowed to his friend as a final farewell.

Sally looked up to a saw Rouge,wearing a hip hugging dress,next to her husband,Shriek,and their daughter,Valentina.

The Babylon Rogues flew over Sally,and the convoy in a missing man tossed a rose on top of the casket as they passed.

At the end of the road,Elias stood with Meg,and their two children,Tobias and ,them was Geoffrey,Hershey,and their children.

Sally entered the cemetery. Mina stood by the grave site with a quire singing the most tear-jerking version of "Fastest thing alive"ever heard.

News of Sonic's death had spread across the planet.

Rose Osaka,and her Whitefang clan put aside their differences with their arch-rivals,the Blackfang clan,to have a moment of silence for Sonic.A bell chimed in the middle of the temple as they paid their respects.

The Wolf pack stood on a hill just outside of the cemetery,and let out howls of sorrow.

On Angel Island,the inhabitants gathered around the Emerald shrine to mourn,singing an ancient Enchindan prayer.

Even the Drakanians to the north burned a great flame in Donovan square,in their capital of Cerulea.

At the stood stern as Sonic's casket was lowered into his Jr. looked up at her.

Sonic Jr.:"Mommy,is Daddy playing a game?"

Sally began to tear up tugged on her dress.

Sonic Jr.:"When is he gonna take me fishing again?"

Knuckles,and the others watched him in sorrow.

Sally collapsed,and covered her face.

Sally:"Son(sniff)I…Ugh!Ah!

Sonic Jr. walked over to the casket.

Sonic Jr.:"Daddy…It's time to stop…your making mommy cry!"

The others began to cry .The fact that Sonic Jr. didn't know his father was gone caused them to break out in tears.

Sonic Jr.:"Why is everybody crying!?"

Tails walked over,and carried him away,while Sabrina,and Cream tended to Sally.

Sonic Jr.:"Daddy!"

He struggled to break away from Tails,but the fox kept a tight grip on him.

Tails:"You'll understand someday,kid,you'll understand why he was so special to us!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening,a few hours after Sonic's sat in the cemetery,still wearing his black suit,leaning against Sonic's headstone.

Tails:"It's nice to finally be able to talk to you alone…"

The chill from the evening breeze made him shove his hands into his coat pockets.

Tails:"You don't know how hard it's gonna be without you(sniff)all the wise-cracks,you and me having our weekly run through town"

He began to stood,and started pacing beside the headstone.

Tails:"Shit(cough)I don't even know how the rest of the team is gonna function without you!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks,as he tightened his fist,and frowned at the headstone.

Tails(clears his throat)"But I do know one thing ,Scourge is gonna pay,your death will be avenged!"

?:"Touching,sincerely touching!"

Tails' ears perked up as he heard the familiar voice of Silver the hedgehog,who was standing in the shadows.

He started walking towards Tails,cupping his hands behind his back.

Tails(wiping his eyes)"I was(sniff)just paying him my last respects…I didn't think you'd have time to get here"

Silver:"I may be a time-warden,but he was just as much of a friend to me as he was to you,and I'm sorry…I should've told you about this years ago"

Tails was confused and angered by what Silver said.

Tails:"Wait!You knew about this!?"

Silver:" "

Tails lunged at him,grabbing Silver's chest fur.

Tails:"And you didn't do anything to stop it from happening!?"

Silver lowered his eyes in sorrow,as he grabbed Tails' hand to loosen his grip.

Silver:"Trust me,it was hard keeping this information from all of you,especially Sally,but to have told him this would've probably scare the hell out of him!"

Tails calmed down,and took a step back from Silver.

Tails(scratching his head)"I guess…Your right about that"

Silver(dusting off his chest)"Besides that,If I would've stopped this,Scourge probably would've killed another one your friends,or maybe even you instead of Sonic!Time is a very fragile thing!"

Tails walked near Sonic's headstone,rubbing his hand across the top of was a bit shaken by what Silver had told him.

Tails:"I-I see your point… Blaze,how is she doing?"

Silver(sigh)"She knew that day was coming just like me,even remembered the exact time it was going to broke down when she saw what time it was…That's also why I'm here!I want Scourge brought to justice like the rest of you!I might not be able to join you,but I could help you find that bastard!"

Tails(surprised)"Tell me!"

Silver:"Reaper Island"

Tails:"Reaper Island?Wha—"

?:"Yo,Tails!"

Tails turned around to see Shriek coming up the bat was wearing a black suit similar to his.

Shriek:"You still here!?"

Tails:"Yeah,just wrapping things up here"

Shriek:"Heh…Well,uh Rotor wants us to meet with the others at Freedom Fighter H.Q."

Tails:"Right now?"

Shriek:"Said it was important,or urgent-whatever"

Tails:"Alright,just let me finish talking to—"

Tails turned to find that Silver had disappeared with the evening breeze.

Shriek:"What the hell are you talkin' about?Nobody's there,dude"

Tails(embarrassed grin)"Yeah,I-I don't know what's come over me!Come on let's get going!"

At the Freedom Fighter H.Q.,Downtown Mobotropolis,Tails and Shriek walked into the room with Rotor sitting at the far end next to Bunni and Antione,while Amy sat next to all were silent sitting around a holo-grid table.

Tails took a seat next to Amy then looked around the room.

Tails(whispering)"Hey,Sal's not coming?"

Amy(whispering)"After that last breakdown at the funeral we thought it'd be best that she stay home…By the way,you look cute in that suit"

Tails"Gee,um…Thanks"

Rotor stood up from his seat.

Rotor:"I know this isn't a good time,but I can't let this down!"

They all looked in anticipation to hear what he had to say.

Rotor:"What happened to Sonic(fighting back his anger)That damn degenerate,Scouge!We need to catch him!"

Shriek(with his feet on the table)"Sounds good,but that's easier said than done"

Knuckles:"I know if I had the chance,I would've rang his damn neck!"

Bunni:"Humph!"

Knuckles glared at her,leaning against Antoine.

Knuckles:"You got somethin' to say!?"

Bunni:"Ah'm just sayin' for someone who talks a mean game,you sure don't show it!"

Knuckles:"HEY FUCK YOU BUNNI !"

Bunni stood up from her held her back.

Antoine:"No!No!Let me handle zis,amour!"

Shriek struggled to hold Knuckles back from attacking Antoine.

Shriek:"Whoa!Really uncalled for cotton-tail,Knuckles was in shock just like everyone else!"

Bunni:"Don't even get me started on you Shriek!Ya didn't even show up until today!Rouge has ya on uh short leash,and we all know it!"

Shriek:"What the hell does my wife have to do with this!?"

Rotor pounded his fist into the table.

Rotor:"Stop!Stop!Order dammit!"

Amy sat back crying as the arguing continued.

Tails watched his friends argue amongst his fist on the table,he jumped out of his seat.

Tails:"WOULD EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His voice echoed through the all stood in astonishment ,looking at him.

Tails:"What's wrong with all of you!?Do you think Sonic would want us fighting like this!?We can stand here,and blame each other for what happened,but the fact still remains he's gone,and it's not the fault of anybody in this room!It was that chain-smoking,son-of-a-bitch,Scourge!"

Knuckles:"Yeah!Tell us somethin' we don't know!"

Tails(glances at Knuckles)"Knuckles,shut up!"

He looked at Tails for a moment then slowly sat down.

Tails:"Right now all eyes are on us!Everyone from here to Valgentina is watching to see how the Freedom Fighters will fair without Sonic!Then there are those waiting in the shadows to see this team crumble so that they can move in,and takeover(takes a deep breath)We need to show them that we're still a force to be reckoned with!"

Shriek:"Yeah-yeah,real nice speech,but where do we start,Pastor Prowers!?"

They all looked at Tails for an answer.

Tails:"Well…I had a talk with Silver"

Shriek:"AW,that freaky time walker!?"

Amy:"Shriek,let him finish!"

Tails:"He gave me a location…Reaper Island!If that's where Scourge is then that's where I'm going!"

Rotor:"Reaper Island!No,that's suicide!"

Nicole appeared next to Rotor in holographic room went dark as a hologram of Reaper Island appeared at the center of the table.

Nicole:"Reaper Island: Population: only piece of land that has remained unclaimed by modern society,and for good reasons!Its abundance of poisonous plants,and lethal climate make it impossible to inhabit!"

Tails:"Look,I know you're just trying to stop me,but I'm going,and If any of you feel the same you're welcome to join!"

Nicole:"To journey to such a dangerous place—"

Amy:"I'll go(smirks at Tails)It's been a while since I've gone on a mission and I need a refresher course!I'm sure Rouge can get Omega to watch Jenna for me!"

Tails glanced at Amy with a slight grin.

Knuckles slowly stood up from his seat.

Knuckles:"Alright,I'm in!You sound like you're sure about this,and well you stood up to me…takes a lot to shut me up!"

Bunni:"Ah'm with ya suge,and ah apologize to everybody for the out-burst earlier!"

Antoine:"Should it not be meh who goes with Tails?"

Bunni:"Ah'll be fine 'Twan!Just keep Jackie in line while Ah'm gone!"

Tails stood proud looking at his friends.

Tails:"Perfect!We'll leave first thing in the morning,so be ready!"

Rotor(sigh)"Well I see you're determined,so I guess this meeting is adjurned!"

Outside Freedom Fighter H.Q. A large crowd of paparazzi gathered as the team exited the building.

Paparazzi 1:"Tails!Tails!How has Sonic's death affected the team!"

Paparazzi 2:"Is it true that Sally is suicidal,and her son may be taken from her!?"

Tails:"How dare you talk about Sally that way!She—"

Knuckles and Shriek pushed him away from the crowd.

Tails:"They really need a life!"

Knuckles:"Yeah I know,but don't let it get to ya!"

Shriek:"Really(cracks his knuckles)I'll deal with these guys,they love me!"

Shriek stepped in front of the crowd,while Tails and Knuckles continued walking.

Knuckles:"So,what do you think about Sally?"

Tails:"Cream's been checking in on her since Sonic's murder"

Knuckles:"She okay"

Tails:"She's fine,but hasn't said much until today at the funeral"

Knuckles:"Damn,Sal's fought the Iron Queen,survived the Great War,and even took on Naugus,but this really sent her over"

Tails:"I'll give her another week,but until then it's best that we give her space like we've been doing"

Knuckles:"Right!Soooo,I'll meet you guys tomorrow!?"

Tails:"At the FF hanger,and please don't be late!"

Knuckles parted ways with Tails into the night.

Knuckles:"Yeah right!"

The next day in Robotnic's lab.

Scourge entered a room filled with stasis tanks,each containing a creature of a different species inside.

Scourge(puffing a cigarette)"You rang!?"

Robotnic tampered with a control panel connected to one of the tanks.

Robotnic(gasp)"I've been trying to contact you for days(gasp)where have you been!?"

Scourge:"Out and about,what do ya want?"

Robotnic:"It is time to make our next move(gasp)and that involves the chaos emeralds and Sally!"

Scourge leaned against another stasis tank,dabbing the ash from his cigarette with his finger.

Scourge:"Two birds with one stone!?I like it,but it might take some time to do both!"

Robotnic:"That is why I will be giving you some assistance"

Robotnic pressed a button on the control panel.

Scourge noticed a veloci-raptor in it as the fluid drained.

Robotnic(gasp)"Years ago,when I was devising my return I decided to take a different approach(gasp)instead of machines,I would use living creatures , with a few enhancements(gasp) they would do my bidding!"

The raptor opened its eyes,and leaped through the stasis tank,landing on top of Scourge.

Robotnic(gasp)Rip was one of my first experiments(gasp)he had that sort of edge I needed in a test subject!"

Rip growled as he dug his metal claws into Scourge's hedgehog struggled to break his grip.

Rip(sniffing Scourge)"Grrr!Your scent…I haven't smelled such a delicious aroma in so long!"

Scourge:"GAH!I'M NOT AN APPETIZER YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

Robotnic watched as Rip prepared to kill Scourge.

Rip:"Blue fur!Green fur!Right now that doesn't matter(raises his claw)you're just another pound of flesh to me!"

Scourge(looking at Robotnic)"GET'EM THE HELL OFF ME DAMMIT!"

Robotnic:"Eh(gasp)enough Rip!We have more pressing matters to tend to!"

Rip stood up from Scourge,snarling at him as the green hedgehog shoved him back,and turned away lighting another cigarette.

Robotnic:"Scourge(gasp)you will go to Angel Island,and retrieve the emeralds!"

Scourge(nervously smoking his cigarette)"Yeah…That'll be easy"

He started toward the door.

Robotnic:"I know this may seem strange for me to say this(gasp)be careful,not only do you have those damned Chaotix(gasp)but they also have a group called the Crimson guard on constant watch around the island as well!"

Scourge:"I'll look out for them!See ya !"

He flicked his cigarette at Rip as he raptor snapped his teeth at it,watching Scourge leave.

Rip:"Grrr!I can smell the betrayal in him!"

Robotnic:"Don't worry about him(gasp)I need you to focus on the objective I'm giving you!"

He showed Rip a hologram of Sally.

Robotnic:"Sally Acorn:Queen of Angelia!I want you to pay her a friendly visit for me tonight!(gasp)Make it bloody"

Rip(sinister grin)"I'll bring you her head!"

Freedom Fighter H.Q. hangar,Mobotropolis.

Tails,Bunni,and Amy stood next to a Zephyr gunship,wearing their FF uniforms.

Amy:"Do you think he forgot?"

Tails:"How could he when I clearly told him to meet down here!"

Bunni(arms folded)"That's like teachin' him how rocks are formed"

Tails and Amy laughed.

Knuckles:"What's so funny!?"

They stopped laughing as he walked toward them,trying to get situated in his uniform.

Knuckles:"Sorry for being late,this damn thing fits like a latex glove!"

Tails(activates gunship ramp)"Well it's what Sally wants,we have to look more like a team rather than a bunch of rag-tags"

They entered the hurried as she shoved her way to the passenger seat next to Tails.

Amy:"Ready for lift-off!"

Tails:"Uh…Yeah"

Tails looked back at Bunni and Knuckles,shrugging his shoulders,then went back to prepping the ship for launch.

Amy:"Hm,us sitting next to each other…Kinda looks like we're married!"

Tails:"N-Nicole activate comms,and check engines!"

He tried not to notice Amy smiling at kept his head down as he continued checking the ships systems.

Nicole:"I've done a full diagnostic scan,you're all clear!"

Tails:"Right!"

Nicole:"Tails…Are you sure about this?"

Tails(sigh)"No,but we don't have any other choice"

Nicole:"Okay…I'll make sure to update the others about any occurrences that may take place while you're out there"

The Zephyr slowly levitated from the ground,as its landing gears folded hangar doors opened and the Zephyr was off on its journey.

Two hours later,Tails set the Zephyr on auto-pilot as it zoomed over the open sea.

Tails:"Keep it steady Nicole"

Nicole:"Roger that"

Knuckles:"Well(stretched his legs)wake me when we get there"

Bunni:"We're probably close already"

Knuckles:"Then wake me in about an hour"

Tails relaxed in his seat,trying not to look at smirked at him leaning his way.

Amy:"So Tails,how are you and Cream?"

Tails:"Good…why?"

Amy:"Hm,just asking…You know I'm just making sure you're happy(grabs his hand)anytime you need a shoulder to lean on,I'm here"

Tails:"Um,okay?"

Bunni looked at Amy then at Tails,as he pulled his hand away.

Nicole:"Approaching Reaper Island!"

Tails(sigh)"Thanks Nicole"

The island was vast,and verdant,with rolling green hills,and sandy white Zephyr zoomed over the canopy of trees.

In the distance two figures stood atop a was wielding a missile-launcher.

Figure 1:"Target sighted!Fire at will!"

Figure 2:"Roger!"

The missile whined as it streamed toward the Zephyr.

Nicole:"Warning!Heat-seeking missile detected!"

Tails:"WHAT!"

Knuckles:"Huh!what's going on!?"

Bunni:"Do somthin' before it hits us!"

AmyAHH!(grabs Tails arm)save us!"

Tails:"Everybody quiet!Nicole,fire emergency flares!"

Nicole:"The missile is too close,if I do that!—"

Tails:"JUST DO IT!"

The flares fired from the rear of the Zephyr making the missile not only explode,but cause great damage to the ship as well.

The engines seized,and the systems shut down as it began to nose-dive toward the jungle below.

Tails:"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Amy(sniff)"I just wanna say(sniff)I love all of you and!—"

Knuckles:"Amy,right now that's the last thing I wanna hear!"

The two figures watched from the hills as the Zephyr slammed into the ground,and kicked up a large cloud of black smoke.

Back in Mobotropolis,Sally sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair,as she got ready for a goodnight's rest.

She looked to her left,and noticed a picture of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters from the old days.

She smiled at it,but then noticed a shadow out in the hallway to the right of her,and slowly walked toward the door,but stopped when she noticed a trail of dust falling from the roof.

Sally:"Huh?"

She looked up to find Rip clinging to the roof with his claws.

Rip:"Greetings,your highness!"

Sally:"AHHH!"

She jumped out of the way,as he smashed into the floor,and scrambled out of the room.

Rip:"Mmm,my favorite,fast-food!"

Sally ran downstairs only to meet Rip again,leaping from the second floor balcony,and landing in front of her.

Sally:"YAAH!"

Sally stumbled back,never taking her eyes off of him.

Rip:"What's the rush,are you trying to make this fun for me!?"

Sally turned,and ran toward an open closet.

Rip:"Let's make this more amusing then!"

He swiped with his claws,slashing Sally across her back.

Sally:"AAHHH!OWW!OWW!"

She mustered up her strength and hurried to the closet locking the door behind ran down her back as she let out a sob of pain.

Rip:"Sally!Sally!Sally!Can you come out to play?"

Sally:"Go to hell!Ow,dammit!"

Rip:"Hiding in there won't save you!Mmm,I can smell you from here…The aroma you give off is mouth-watering!"

Sally's eyes widened as he pushed against the door.

Rip:"I must say you are a sight to behold!No wonder the hedgehog was crazy for you!"

He began digging his claws into the door.

Rip:"Maybe if you open up I'll give you a head start before I finish you off HA HA HA !

He pulled the door off the hinges.

Sally:"YAHH!"

She stabbed in the eye with a sharp piece of metal,and ran for the front door.

Rip:"GRAAA!RAAA!YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Sally ran outside,and as she made her way down the steps,Cream pulled up in her hover car with Sonic Jr.,Kira,and Miles Jr.

Cream:"Sally?What are you doing!?

Sally ran,and jumped in the car.

Sally:"Cream!Hurry!Drive us out of here!"

Cream:"Your back is bleeding!"

Sally(grabs Cream's hand)"JUST DRIVE DAMMIT!"

Rip busted through the front door of the house,and charged toward the car.

Rip:"CHOWTIME!"

Cream drove off with great speed as Rip chased behind them.

Cream:"Who was that Sally,and what's he doing in your house!"

Sally:"I don't know(points at her back)He's the reason for this!"

Sonic Jr.(looking out the back window)"Wow that dude is fast!"

Sally:"Sonic,sit down and-Whoa!Cream he's getting closer!"

Cream:"Where should I go then!?"

Sally:"Downtown!Take the highway!"

Cream drives through a small neighborhood,nearly crashing into on-coming traffic.

Kira(Looking out the back window)"Mommy!I don't see the crazy guy anymore!"

Cream glared at Sally,and as she tilted her head she could see Rip hoping across the rooftops in her side-view mirror.

Cream:"OH SHIT!"

Rip took a flying leap from a house,and landed on top of the swerved as Cream tried to regain control of it.

Sonic Jr.,Kira,and Miles Jr.:"WAAAAAH!"

Cream:"STOP YELLING!STOP YELLING!"

Sally:"Cream,that way!"

She managed to get on the on-ramp that took them deeper into Mobotropolis.

Rip continued to puncture the roof of the car with his claws.

Rip:"HAA!NOTHING LIKE THE WIND IN MY HAIR!"

Cream moved between lanes,dodging other cars while other drivers around them,tried to figure out what was going on.

The children continued to aided Cream with keeping her steering wheel steady.

Rip:"ENOUGH OF THIS JOYRIDE"(smashes his head into the windshield)

Cream let go of the steering wheel,sending the car over the side of the highway.

They crash land in a dark alley.

Sally(cough)"Oh…(gasp)Kids!?Are you all okay!?"

Sonic Jr.:"I-I'm okay Mom"

Kira:"Me and Miles are fine too,M-Mrs. Hedgehog"

Sally looked at Cream,and gave her a good nudge.

Cream:"Ack!Aw…Damn,Tails is gonna be pissed about this!"

Sally:"Are you hurt?Is anything broken?"

Cream:"Other than my head pounding I'm fine"

Sally:"I wonder where he went?"

Cream:"Hopefully somewhere like an incinerator"

A bloody,and beaten silhouette stood up in front of the started moving toward them,and from the dim headlights they could see it was Rip.

Rip:"Beauty and brains!I have to admit(cough)you are a tough one…The doctor failed to mention that your girlfriends were just like you too!"

Sally(frowning)"He just doesn't quit does he(looks back at the kids)close your eyes and cover your ears!"

Cream:"He said doctor…Do you think he means—"

Sally:"I knew he'd come out of his hole someday…This past week has been hell for me,but tonight it ends!Cream I want you to make an example of him!"

Cream:"Sally!?"

Sally:"Do it so you don't have to go through what I'm dealing with!"

Cream:"Kill him!?

Rip continued to limp toward the looked at Sally then looked at Rip,and put her foot to the pedal.

The gravity rotor revved up as she slammed him against a backed away only for Rip to slowly stand back up.

Sally:"DO IT!"

Cream:"HAAAA!"

She rammed again then waited a moment…Rip was finished.

She backed out of the alley,and started down the street.

Cream:"So…Um…"

Sally:"I need to go to Sabrina's house"

Cream:"Sally,your back!You need to go to a hospital!"

Sally:"This is important…I need to speak to Shadow"


	3. Chapter 3

Death of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 3

It was a quiet morning on Angel Crimson Guardians stood at their post in the main entrance hall of the Chaos Emerald Shrine.

Suddenly the entrance doors flew open with a loud bang.

The Crimson Guardians looked as their Captain was thrown almost twenty feet across the room.

Crimson Guardians:"GASP!"

One soldier ran over ran over to check the Crimson flipped him over quickly to remove his helmet.

Crimson Soldier 1:"Sir!?"

Crimson Captain:*moans*"H-He's here!"*points at the entrance*

The blinding sunlight formed a silhouette around the familiar figure.

Crimson Soldier 1:"IT'S SCOURGE!"

Scourge*knocks on door*"Knock!Knock!Ha-ha!"

The soldiers turned their attention away from their Captian,and pointed their guns at Scourge.

Crimson Soldier:"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Scourge*puts his hands up*"Damn!Here I was thinkin' this was gonna be easy!"

He walked to the center of the Guardians surrounded him with their weapons ready to fire.

Scourge*Sinister grin* "Alright!This is already gettin' old!IF YA WANT ME!COME AT ME THEN!"

The soldiers stood silent for a moment until one of them threw down his weapon and charged at Scourge.

Crimson Soldier:"YAAAAA!"

Scourge leaped over his head,and landed behind then buried his fist into his back;breaking his others watched as he collapsed letting out his last gasp of air

Scourge*looking around*"Anyone else feel lucky!?"

The entire group of soldiers came at him full-force.

Scourge grabbed one,and tossed him into a pillar.

He then crouched down,and when they all got close he unleashed a gravity defying spinning jump kick.

The group of soldiers were laid out on the floor with Scourge standing in the middle.

He looked around at his work,then pulled out his cigarette and lighter.

Scourge:"You boys deserve a pay increase*puffs cigarette*AWW!"

Scourge was shot in the back by a young Crimson Soldier who was behind was shaking nervously as Scourge slowly walked toward him,but he tried to be brave

Scourge got close and looked at the young enchinda,puffing cigarette smoke into his face.

Scourge:"You've got some balls kid*grabs the boy's gun* now run along before I get mad!"

The boy ran out of the shrine without ever looking back.

Scourge walked over to the teleporter that would take him to the Sky touched the red glowing orb,and within seconds he was there.

The sun shined brightly over the ancient site,illuminating the statues and hieroglyphs chiseled into the walls and emeralds sat atop a platform glistening with on top of the pillars they were set in,with the Master emerald at the center.

Scourge stepped toward the energy pulsated through the grooves in the platform.

He got close to the first emerald.

Scourge:*reaching for the red emerald*"Looks like this is gonna be a short day for me!"

Suddenly,a shuruken struck the emerald,causing Scourge to fall back.

Scourge:"GAH!SON OF A*looks up*Huh!?"

An invisible distortion,clinging to an emerald pillar,became was Espio.

?:"It's over Scourge!"

He looked back to find Julie-su standing over him with a pistol in ,Vector,and Mighty were behind her.

Julie-su:"You might have gotten away with killing Sonic,but your trail ends here!"

Scourge:"What can I say…You've got me!"

With a mischievous grin,he quickly disarmed finished by grabbing her arm,and quickly flung her into a stone pillar.

Vector quickly went at Scourge with Mighty following behind him.

Vector unleashed a flurry of powerful punches that were either blocked or dodged by Scourge.

Vector kicked at green hedgehog grabbed his foot and nearly broke Vector's leg with a powerful kick to his knee.

Vector:*stumbles back*"AGGAAH!"

Mighty moved in with a powerful head-butt to Scourge's stomach then followed with another to his chin.

Scourge stumbled,wiped his bleeding lip then went at Mighty again.

They continued while Julie-su regained her quickly noticed her pistol on the ground,and scrambled to retrieve it.

Scourge noticed her out the corner of abruptly blocked Mighty's punch and yanked the astonished armadillo toward him to use as a living shield.

Julie stopped herself from firing,but pointed her pistol,shaken by the thought of almost killing Mighty.

Julie-su:"Dammit!"

Scourge:"Ya know,after everything that's happened up to this point!I gotta say…I'm havin' the time of my fuckin' life!HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ray,who was checking on Vector looked at gestured to her that he was going to move in on Scourge,but she shook her head to stop him.

Scourge:"Boy,you really are a sad bunch!Just look at ya'll"

Espio:" How can you look at what you can't see!"

Scourge glanced behind just as Espio slashed his back with his dagger.

Scourge:"AAARGH!"*releases Mighty from choke-hold*

Julie-su:"Move,Mighty!"

Mighty crawled out of the way as Julie fired two shots into Scourge's chest.

Scourge:*grabs chest*"GAH!AHHH!"

He stepped back observing his wounds,then fell over the side of the high platform.

Espio:"I can't believe he went down that easy"*cleans his dagger*

Julie-su:"I'm just glad it's over and we can give Sally some good news!"

Espio helped Ray with Vector with Mighty behind them,they started walking to the teleporter orb.

Julie-su stood looking at the emeralds for a began thinking about Knuckles,hoping he was alright on his mission.

Espio:*looking back*"Is everything alright,Julie!?"

Julie-su:"Huh?Yeah!Yeah!I'm…Fine*puts pistol on her hip*

Just then the entire platform began to Chaos Emeralds began to glow bright with unstable energy.

Julie-su:"GASP!"

Mighty:Hey! What's up with the stones!?"

Espio:"Whatever it is we better!..."

Scourge:"HEH!HEH!HEH!HEH!HEH!"

Over the side of the platform came a ball of dark energy,at its center was Super Scourge.

Espio looked at ran over and reached out his hand to grab her.

Espio:"JULIE!LET'S GO NOW!"

Scourge:"CHAOS MAELSTROM!"

He unleashed a powerful blast of energy that not only hit Espio,but caused a shockwave knocking back the entire team.

Julie-su leaned against a pile of rubble,barely able to keep her eyes open,as Scourge landed in front of her.

He lifted Julie by her neck with one dark eyes were like daggers starring at her,as she gaged and struggled to get free.

Scourge:"Okay!Maybe I spoke to soon!"

He opened his other hand,and showed her the bullet casings that were inside of him.

Scourge:*tosses the casings up and down*"That was a good little skirmish we had!"*stops tossing the casings*"I think I'll keep these for good luck!"

With the shells in hand,he balled up his fist and knocked out Julie-su.

Knuckles:"JULIE!"

Knuckles awoke,sweating as he looked around realizing he was in the sleeping quarter of the Zephyr.

Meanwhile Tails and Bunni sat at the front of the sat behind Tails,bored out of her mind as they tried to make contacted with Nicole.

Tails:"Nicole!?...Nicole,do you read!Dammit*slams his fist on the control panel*Bunni try another!"

Bunni's robotic finger converted into a splicer as she pulled out another wire form the control panel and connected to it.

Bunni:*nods at Tails*"All clear,suge!"

Tails pressed the communications button again.

Tails:"Nicole!?Do you read me!?Nico—"

Knuckles:"What's going on !?"

The three of them looked back to find Knuckles leaning against a wall as he went for his seat behind Tails.

Amy:*gasp*"Knuckles!"

Knuckles:*waves his hand*"I'm fine,I'm fine!"

Tails:"I thought that was you screaming back there!Glad to see you're awake,for a second we had assumed the worst!"

Knuckles*massaging his shoulder*"It's gonna take more that crash to take me out!What happened!?"

Tails:"That crash knocked out our link to Nicole!Unless we can get the communication array working again we're sitting ducks!"

Bunni:"Wait!I thank I got somthin'!"

Suddenly the power to the Zephyr shut down.

Bunni:*unplugging the wire from her finger*"Welp,so much for that!"

Amy sat,shivering in fear,with her hands over her mouth.

Tails:*sigh*"Well,we're left with only one option!"

He got up and went to the back of the others sat in confusion as he rummaged through a closet and pulled out a large backpack full of supplies.

Tails:"We're gonna have to move on foot!"

Amy:"WHAT!?B-B-But,Nicole said that's suicide!"

Tails:"Whoever shot us down will be looking around this area for us!We need to move away from here now!"

Bunni:"He's right,sittin' here we'll be caught off-guard by anything that's after us!"

Tails noticed Knuckles sitting with his head down,and his arms was upset with the present state of the ,he knew Julie needed him.

Tails:"Knuckles!"

Knuckles:"FINE!We'll go on another wild fuckin' goose chase!"

Tails nodded his head and walked with the others to the rear of the ship.

Tails:"Bunni, if you don't mind"*points at the door*

Her robotic arm converted into a blaster cannon,and with one shot,she cleared an opening large enough for them to walk through.

Tails stepped outside with Amy gripping his arm,while Knuckles and Bunni stood beside them looking around.

The jungle was very humid,with large trees surrounding tree roots and strange,exotic plants marked the moss covered ground,and although it was still daylight,the tree branches were covered with so much greenery and thorny vines it was impossible to see only source of light came from the crash site where a group of trees were knocked down.

Tails put on his goggles,looked up,and pressed a button on the side of them.

Bunni:"So where do we go from here!?"

Tails' goggles revealed a smoke trail left from the missile that had hit them earlier.

Tails:"Follow me!"

Knuckles:"Where!?"

Tails:"We should be able to find Scourge if we back-track to where that missile fired from!"

Knuckles:"We find him! That's great,but what about getting off this heap!?"

Tails:"We'll find a way!Right now—"

Knuckles*gets in Tails' face*"Right now,you're gonna give me an answer!"

Knuckles knocked Amy on her back.

Amy:"UGH!KNUCKLES!"

Tails shoved him into an odd-looking flower with purple thorns pointing out of its center.

Knuckles:"AHH!SHIT!"

The thorns gashed Knuckles' arm,piercing right through his Freedom Fighter uniform.

Tails:*waving his arms*"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Bunni went over to aid Knuckles.

Bunni:"Let me have a look*sigh*see what happens when you pick fights!"

Knuckles yanked his arm away from Bunni and stormed off into the jungle.

Bunni:"HEY!"

Knuckles:"Let's go follow this damn smoke cloud!"

Tails helped Amy up,and glanced over at shrugged as she walked past them.

They continued to traverse the dark jungles of Reaper made sure to stay close to Tails,avoiding the flowers around them.

Bunni constantly looked around observing the scene for anything unusual,while Knuckles remained in front of them.

Bunni:"Ya know ya really oughta work on that attitude!"

Knuckles glared over his shoulder at Bunni.

Bunni:"…Ah really don't see how Julie puts up with ya!"

Knuckles turned quickly,and was about to speak when his legs unexpectedly buckled under then let out a vicious cough.

Amy:*gasp*

Tails and Bunni ran over to help him,but Knuckles pushed them away,mustered up enough strength,and continued walking ahead of the group.

He stumbled again,using a tree to hold himself up as his vision went blurry.

They all ran to his aid again.

Tails:"Knuckles?You don't look so hot!"

Bunni:"Suga,that's uh understatement,ya look like hell!"

Amy:"W-What's wrong with him!?Why is he sweating like that!?"

While they conversated,Knuckles looked at them and began hallucinating.

He saw Tails as Metal Sonic,Amy as Robotnic,and Bunni as Dr. Fintevus.

Tails:"Damn,it's probably that plant that did this to him!Luckily,I've got a med-kit in my backpack that!—"

Knuckles:"STAY!THE HELL!AWAY FROM MEEE!"

Bunni:"Say what!?"

Knuckles:*stepping back*"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME!?"

Amy:*steps toward Knuckles*"Knuckles!?"

The sweaty enchinda backed away,and ran off into the jungle.

Tails:"Damn!"

Bunni:"Don't worry I'll go after 'em!"

Tails:"You sure!?"

Bunni:"I'll bring 'em back ah promise!"

Tails:"Okay,we'll setup camp here!Me and Amy will be waiting,but hurry it's getting late!"

Bunni:"Gotcha!"

She leaped in the air,and flew off into the foggy darkness of the jungle.

Meanwhile in Robotnic's lab…

The mad scientist sat in a dark room filled with small monitors that he used to watch Tails and his friends.

Just then Scourge came into the room.

Scourge:"I'm back with the goods"

Robotnic:"Excellent*gasp*It seems our island has received some visitor"*Points at the monitors*

Scourge was shocked to see Tails had made it to the Reaper Island,and that he was still alive.

Scourge:"So!What are ya waitin' for!?Send some bots after 'em!"

Robotnic:"No,to send them would be pointless,none the less useless*gasp*besides at the rate they're going they won't last through the night!Heh-Heh-Heh*cough,cough…gasp*

Scourge left the room,unsure of what Robotnic was thinking letting them live.

Deep in the jungle,Bunni continued her search for was now evening time and Bunni still had no clue where he had gone.

She landed softly in a small grove,and began walking.

Bunni*cupping her hands around her mouth*"Knuckles!"

Her voiced echoed through the placid only reply was from the slight gust of heat that brushed passed her face.

Bunni:"Knuckles!?...Damn!"

Unknown to Bunni,Knuckles was watching her,and when she got close enough he pounced on her from the trees above.

Bunni:"ACK!"

She quickly tossed him over her shoulder,but Knuckles quickly regained his was sweating profusely as he stood ready to attack.

Knuckles:"I haven't forgotten what you did to me and my people,you fuckin' maniac!"

Bunni:"What ah did!?*shakes her head*Listen to me suge,you're not well!We have to get back to Tails so he can help ya!"

Knuckles:"NO MORE TRICKS!"

He ran then glided at Bunni holding his fist out.

Bunni moved,but Knuckles kicked away from a tree and came at her with a powerful punch.

Bunni managed to block with her robotic used this to his advantage and tightly gripped her cybernetic limb.

Knuckles:"I'M GONNA SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG!"

He now gripped her arm with both of his hands,and without knowing,he broke her arm in half.

Bunni:"AHHHHHhhhoo!"

She stumbled back,clenching her arm as it dangled from a and oil trickled from her cybernetic appendage.

Knuckles:"YOU'RE DONE FINTEVUS!"

Bunni:"…F-Fintevus!?...Ya think ah'm*gulp*Fintevus!?"

Knuckles dug ,who was in excruciating pain,watched the ground came up ,knocking Bunni on her back,then ripped what remained of her already damaged arm off.

Bunni:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*Panting*AH!OWW!"

Knuckles:*tosses her arm to the ground*"You thought it was funny doing that to my people,DIDN'T YOU!?"

He stood over her ,dripping sweat on her metallic whined,holding her metal arm,but then noticed sparks shooting from had a plan on how to stop him.

Knuckles:*drawing back his fist*"Now you'll feel there pain!"

Bunni swiftly kicked Knuckles in his shocked him with her robotic checked his pulse to make sure he was laid against a tree for a well deserved rest .

She looked up into the dark canopy as she took a deep breathe,then closed her eyes for a moment.

Bunni:"Maybe you're right,Rock-head…Maybe this is a wild goose chase"

Night had stood near the camp looking for Bunni in the darkness,while Amy sat near the campfire.

Tails:*pacing*"I wonder what's taking so long!?"

Amy glared at him.

Amy:*Patting the ground*"Why don't you sit down!?"

Tails:"They could be in trouble!Maybe I—"

Amy jumped up and grabbed Tails' guided him to the campfire and took a seat close to him.

Amy:"Tails, is fine…I'm sure she's found Knuckles and is on her way back right now."

They sat silent for a moment.

Amy:" warm out here."

Amy unzipped her top,slightly revealing her kept his head turned toward the trees,trying not to pay her any knew that she would have to change her held his arms down as she flopped face-forward on his lap.

Tails:"Hey!AMY!"

Amy:"Oh,Tails!I just can't help myself,I want you!"

Tails:"Amy!What the hell!?"

Amy:"I need to come clean!I didn't come on this mission for the thrill!Icame because I knew it would be my chance to have you!"

Tails struggled,but she had him pinned down good.

Tails:"To have me!?"

Amy:"I knew that we stood a chance of be trapped on this island,and that crash sort of sealed the deal…Now we can give in to our emotions!This is always how imagined it!"

Tails:"Wait you think because we're trapped here I'll forget about Cream!?"

Amy:*nods head*

Tails:*buries his face into the palm of his hand*"Amy,you're a sweet,sweet person,but you know I'm married to Cream and that we have kids.I'm sorry about what happened to Zonik.I know he left you and Jenna,but this isn't right,okay"

Amy turned her back to him.

Amy:"…Why didn't you say that to Martina before you screwed her and made Kira!?"

Tails:"What!?"

She turned and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

Amy:"It's no secret ,the whole team knows about your little Grevon love affair…I'm surprised Cream forgave you!"

Tails:"Who told you about—"

The argument was cut short when the two of them heard what sounded like Bunni yelling in the distance.

Amy caught him off guard,and French kissed him.

They could make out Bunni yelling in the shoved Amy off and stood up,looking to the jungle.

Tails:*wiping his lips*Pew!Bunni,over here!"

Amy sat with stars in her eyes.

Amy:"Wow!That was magical!"

Tails looked at her with a cold glare.

Amy:"Reminds me of the first time I tasted candy!"

Tails:"Amy!Please shut up!"

Bunni noticed the campfire and landed near Tails,with an unconscious Knuckles over her shoulder.

She dropped him then collapsed,grabbing her badly wounded arm.

Tails ran over to her,frightened by what he saw.

Tails:"Hang on I gotcha."

Bunni:"Damn psycho…went berserk on me…ripped ma'h arm clean off!"

Tails:"I'll get to work on it right away!"

He walked over to Amy.

Tails:*whispering*"We don't talk about what happened earlier,you hear me!?"

Amy:"Hmph"

Later that night that night,Tails had given Knuckles the proper medicine to kill the effects of the plant's was now sleeping peacefully next to the had fallen asleep against a tree,while Tails finished repairing what he could on Bunni's arm.

Tails:"That should do it for now until we get back home."

Bunni:"…If we ever get back home."

Tails looked down in sorrow.

Bunni:"…Sorry suge"

Tails:"No, I should be apologizing.I'm the one who drug you guys into this…"

Bunni:"Actually,we did volunteer."

Tails:"Yeah*smiles*so I guess we can only blame ourselves"

The two of them laugh for a moment.

Bunni:"Don't worry*touches his shoulder*Suga-hog would be proud."

Tails:"…I wish he was here…"

Bunni:"Don't we all*turns over on her side*G'night,Tails."

Tails:"Goodnight,Bunni."

They all went to sleep around the fire hoping for things to be better for them tomorrow.

Back in Mobotropolis,It was and Cream had spent the night over at Shadow and Sabrina's condo that was located in a skyscraper in the downtown area

Sally walked into the living room,rubbing the bandages on her back.

Sally:"Ah…"

Sabrina:"You okay sis?"

Sally:"Yeah,just a little pain,but I'm fine"

Sabrina:*smirking*"That's hard to believe considering how loud you cried last night when I put them on."

Sally:"Whatever*giggles*"

Cream came out of a bedroom,and noticed Sally was awake.

Cream:"Sally!You're awake!"

Sally:"Yeah and feeling a lot 's Sonic?"

Cream:"He's in the other room with Kira,Warp,and Lena.I just put Miles to sleep in the other room."

Sally noticed Cream's worried look on her face.

Sally:"Something wrong?"

Cream:*sigh*"I'm hasn't called since he's been gone,and every time I try I just get static."

Sally:"I'm sure he's fine would warn us if anything went wrong."

Cream acknowledged what Sally said and sat down in a recliner then Shadow walked through the hands were stained with oil as well as the rest of his body.

Sabrina noticed him come in from behind the kitchen counter.

Sabrina:*slams cooking pot*"Aw!Dammit Shad,you and that bike of yours!"

Shadow glanced at her and continued walking.

Sabrina:"And don't you dare sit on the couch!"

Shadow rolled his eyes at her and hopped over the back of the couch,plopping down next to where Cream was sitting.

She stormed out of the kitchen,cursing under her breathe.

Shadow:"I heard that!*looks at Sally*You wanted to speak to me?"

Sally:"Um…Yeah*sits on the couch next to Shadow*Last night…we were—"

Shadow:"Attacked by a raptor who made a comment about the Doc,I know,Cream told me"

Sally:"Yes and I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

Shadow:*rubbing his chin*"Nothing really comes to mind…Wait! I do remember him having a secret lab located somewhere near my final days with him,he I recall him sending supplies to a distant I asked him what it was for he told not to worry about…It was almost as if he felt me falling from his , he sent his machines out to find "specimens" for a secret project he was planning."

Cream:*covering her mouth*

Sally looked at her .

Sally:"That explains our raptor friend,and Reaper Island"

Shadow:"Sally,I swear,If I would have known what he was doing I would've to stopped him before all this happened"

Sally:"Thanks for telling me that Shadow"

Shadow:"Soo,where is this raptor?

Sally:"Cream and I left him a bleeding pulp in an alley near Stalker's Point"

Downtown,Stalker's Mobotropolis police viewed the entire crime scene from the alleyway where Sally and Cream left Rip.

M.P. officer 1:"Alright,let's wrap this up!"

M.P. officer 2:"Man,those F.F. guys don't mess around!"

They looked at the shattered glass and dried up blood on the pavement.

M.P. officer 1:"Yeah,and then they get us to clean up the mess!"

Farther down the alley another officer made a good waved for the others to come over and have a look.

M.P. officer 3:"Hey! You guys gotta see this!"

The other two officers walked over and looked .They found the body of Rip lying beside a dumpster.

M.P. officer 2:"Jackpot!"

M.P. officer1:"This has to be the guy the queen was talkin' about!'

M.P. officer 3:"I'll call it in sir.''

As they stood around the body,Rip sprang to life,slashing the first two officer across their throats.

M.P. Officers:*gurgling*AGGGGH!"

He sank his teeth into the next officer, then tossed him aside as he went for the remaining officers.

The other M.P.'s noticed him and started firing their pistols at ,but Rip danced around the shots,killing them quickly. He licked the blood from his metallic claws and sniffed the air.

Rip:*evil smile*"Found ya! HA! HA!"

Back at the condo,Sally continued talking with Shadow and Cream when suddenly,Nicole was weak and out of breathe as she dropped to her knees.

Sally:"NICOLE!"

Nicole looked up at them,holding her chest.

Nicole:"I'm sorry…I've been trying to contact you for some time to tell you about Scourge's attack on Angel Island!He managed to take all seven of the emeralds!"

Sally:"What!?"

Shadow:"Why didn't we hear anything from Julie and the others!?"

Nicole slowly stood to her feet with some help from Sabrina.

Nicole:"He managed to defeat them all!"

Sally:"Are they…"

Nicole:"They're fine…But Tails and his team…"

They waited for Nicole to finish as she caught her breathe.

Nicole:"Tails*began to sob*They were shot down over Reaper Island!"

Cream began to shake,her eyes filled with tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Nicole:"I lost contact with them upon impact'*starts crying*

Cream walked to the room where Miles was sleeping with a blank expression on her face.

Sally:"Cream"*hugging Nicole*

Cream walked into the shut the door and began crying as she slid her back against it and sat on the floor.

?:*humming "Rocka by Baby"*

Cream stopped crying and slowly looked up to find Rip sitting on the window's ledge,holding Miles in his arms.

Cream:"OH MY—"

Rip:"Ssssh! He's sleeping"

Cream:"P-Please*gulp* put him down"

Rip:"Aww,now why would I want to put down such a precious little morsel like him*tickles Mile*Goo chi-goo chi-goo!"

The child laughed unaware of the danger he was in.

Rip:" That was some ride we took last night wasn't it,and the way it ended…It's a good thing I have a high metabolism…"

Cream:"I'm sorry…"

Rip:"Sorry!AHA HA HA HA! You're sorry!?How desperate can you get!?Next thing you'll do is want to feed me and make me one you fine creatures and let me in your club house!...No,now I'm going to teach you a lesson for sticking your nose in SHIT that doesn't involve you!Now I'm going to make you feel the way I felt when you caved my chest in!..."

Rip moved back on the ledge preparing to jump.

Cream:"WAIT!WAIT!*crying*take me!"

Rip:"Tell the officers to look for a blue blanket…I'll use it for a napkin"

Rip jumped.

Cream:"NOOO!"

Sally Shadow,and Sabrina busted into the room.

Cream*crying erratically*"HE HAS MILES!HE GONNA KILL HIM!"

Shadow ran and leaped out the window after Rip.

Sabrina:"SHADOW!"

Rip used his claws to break his fall by digging them into the quickly made a run for it dashing down the street.

Shadow kicked off the wall to break his fall and was after Rip.

The two of them ran between even dodged an oncoming car by hopping over followed closely.

Rip noticed the subway track above him and saw a train moved swiftly through the traffic and leaped to the top of the train just as it saw him and did the same,landing right in front of him.

The two of them glared at each movement of the train made them struggle to stay on top as they prepared themselves for a showdown.


End file.
